


The Warship and the Gronk

by DeviousWeasel



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, humanoid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousWeasel/pseuds/DeviousWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warship has a sweet moment with an old Gronk whom he has become protector of. Humanoid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warship and the Gronk

A peaceful quiet envelopes the giant-sized home. Cold outside, but warm and loving indoors. A bit of stirring is heard downstairs as the house's master and a guest move about.

Leaving the steam filled bathroom, carrying a being that he dwarfed, was a moderately young (for his kind) male Warship, clad in a soft robe, with soft flannel pants and a bare chest underneath. In his arms was an old male Gronk, hair reaching the bottom of his spine, scars covering his gray body, which was wrapped in a terry cloth towel. It was evident by the two that they had just had a bath together, and were ready to settle down for the night.

The Gronk stirred a bit as his guardian walked to the living room, wanting to both sleep and to stay awake. The fireplace was brightly burning, giving the room a warm glow and a perfect temperature. The Warship smiled at his charge as he sat on one of the large armchairs by the fire. He reclined on the chair, and shifted the Gronk so that his head was resting on the giant's smooth, soft chest.

“There we are, Gronkie, right near the fire and nice and cozy,” the Warship spoke, his small, soft voice gentle and loving. Warships all had small voices despite their large size.

The Gronk growled softly, playfully, as he nuzzled into his master's chest, hearing the Warship’s big heart gently beating, softly kneading at the giant's large, round belly. His hair fanned out on top of him, long and soft, having just been washed. Normally a Gronk had very oily skin and hair, but tonight this Gronk was soft and silky from his bath.

The Warship nuzzled the Gronk’s head, giving it a small kiss as he stroked his scarred back. The poor old Gronk had been through much in his life, and physically bared the scars, which often deterred others. But not the Warship; he loved every part of his pet, scars and all 

The Gronk looked up at the Warship, a bit of hair shrouding his blind right eye. He smiled, and pressed his forehead against his guardian's, beginning to purr sweetly.

The Warship chuckled, and nuzzled the Gronk, planting one more kiss on him, this time on the forehead.

He smirked, and rested his head once more on the Warship’s chest, closing his eyes and drifting off, still purring like a motor.

The Warship rested his head on his charge’s, and closed his eyes as well. Before falling into slumber himself, the Warship barely whispered,

“My sweet little Gronkie…”


End file.
